powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mecha
Good Mecha Goranger * Variblune * Varidreen * Variccune JAKQ * Sky Ace Battle Fever * Big Bazer * Battle Shark * Battle Fever Robo Denjiman * Denji Land * Denji Tiger * Denji Fighter / Daidenjin Sun Vulcan * Jaguar Vulcan * SunVulcanRobo ** Cosmo Vulcan ** BullVulcan Goggle V * Gogglecaesar * GoggleRobo ** Goggle Jet ** Goggle Tank ** Goggle Dump Dynaman * Dyjupiter * DynaRobo ** Dyna Mach ** Dyna Mobile ** Dyna Garry Bioman * BioDragon * BioRobo ** Biojet 1 ** Biojet 2 Changeman * Shuttlebase * ChangeRobo ** Jet Changer 1 ** Helichanger 2 ** Landchanger 3 Flashman * Round Base * Star Condor * Flash King ** Tank Command ** Jet Delta ** Jet Seeker * Great Titan ** Titan Boy ** Flash Titan Maskman * Turbo Ranger * Great Five ** Masky Fighter ** Masky Drill ** Masky Tank ** Masky Jet ** Masky Gyro * Land Galaxy / Galaxy Robo Liveman * Gran Trotois * Machine Buffalo * Super Liverobo ** Liverobo *** Jet Falcon *** Land Lion *** Aqua Dolphin ** Live Boxer *** Bison Liner *** Rhino Fire Turboranger * Turbobuilder Robot Mode ** Super Turbo Robo *** Turborobo **** Turbo GT **** Turbo Truck **** Turbo Jeep **** Turbo Buggy **** Turbo Wagon *** Ruggerfighter / Turborugger ** Turbobuilder Fiveman * Maxmagma ** Super Fiverobo *** Five Trailer / Fiverobo **** Sky Alpha **** Carrier Beta **** Land Gamma *** Star Carrier / Starfive ** Magmabase Jetman * Great Icarus / Hyper Haken ** Jet Icarus / Icarus Haken *** Jet Hawk *** Jet Condor / Jet Eagle *** Jet Owl *** Jet Swan *** Jet Swallow ** Jet Garuda / Bird Garuda * Tetraboy / Tetrabuster Cannon Zyuranger * Ultimate Daizyujin ** Zyutei Daizyujin *** Beast Tank DinoTanker / Daizyujin **** Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus **** Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth **** Guardian Beast Triceratops **** Guardian Beast SaberTiger **** Guardian Beast Pteranodon *** Guardian Beast Dragon Ceasar ** Beast Knight God King Brachion / Super Beast Tank King Tanker * Gouryuujin ** Dragon Caesar ** Mammoth ** Triceratops ** SaberTiger * Unnamed Combo of Daizyujin and King Brachion Dairanger * Heavy Armor Chi Palace ** Dairen'oh *** Mythical Chi Beast Ryuuseioh / Mythical Chi Warrior Ryuuseioh *** Heavenly Chi Palace **** Mythical Chi Beast Star-Shishi **** Mythical Chi Beast Star-Tenma **** Mythical Chi Beast Star-Kirin **** Mythical Chi Beast Star-Houou ** Mythical Chi Beast Won Tiger / Mythical Chi Warrior Won Tiger ** Super Mythical Chi Beast Daimugen / Super Mythical Chi Warrior Daimugen * Kibadaioh ** Won Tiger ** Heavenly Chi Palace * Daijinryuu Emperor Dragon Mode / Daijinryuu Dragon God Mode Kakuranger * Super Muteki Shogun ** Muteki Shogun *** Red Saruder *** White Kark *** Yellow Kumard *** Blue Logan *** Black Gammer ** Holy Stealth Beast Tsubasamaru * Super Kakure Daishogun ** Kakure Daishogun *** God Saruder *** God Kark *** God Kumard *** God Logan *** God Gammer ** Tsubasamaru * Juushou Fighters ** Battle Saruder ** Battle Kark ** Battle Kumard ** Battle Logan ** Battle Gammer Ohranger * King Pyramider Battle/Carrier Mode ** Buster Ohranger Robo *** Ohranger Robo **** Skyphoenix **** Grantaurus **** Dash Leon **** Dogu Lander **** Moa Loader **** Extra Modes (Helmets) ***** Wing ***** Horn ***** Graviton ***** Vulcan ***** Cannon *** Red Puncher ** King Pyramider * OhBlocker- can replace Ohranger Robo in King Pyramider Battle Mode ** Red Blocker ** Green Blocker ** Blue Blocker ** Yellow Blocker ** Pink Blocker * Tackleboy Carranger * Scramble Intersection Robo- Bold is those in this Robo. ** RV Robo *** Red Vehicle *** Blue Vehicle *** Green Vehicle *** Yellow Vehicle *** Pink Vehicle ** VRV Robo *** V Fire (Vehicle/Fighter) *** V Police (Vehicle/Fighter) *** V Dump (Vehicle/Fighter) *** V Dozer (Vehicle/Fighter) *** V Rescue (Vehicle/Fighter) * Sirender (Vehicle/Battle) * Victrailer (Trailer/Battle) * RadiaCar Robo Megaranger * Super Galaxy Mega ** Galaxy Mega *** Mega Ship *** Mega Shuttle ** Delta Mega (Ship/Fighter) * Wing Mega Voyager ** Mega Voyager *** Rovoyager - 1 *** Shuttle Voyager - 2 *** Rocket Voyager - 3 *** Saucer Voyager - 4 *** Tank Voyager - 5 ** Mega Winger (Flyer/Fighter) Gingaman * Gingaioh Super Armor Shine ** Gingaioh *** (Silver) GingaLeon *** (Silver) Gingalcon *** (Silver) Gingarilla *** (Silver) Gingaverick *** (Silver) Gingat ** Lights of Ginga * GoTaurus ** Heavy Knight BullBlack ** BullTaurus * GigaPhoenix / Steel Starbeast GigaPhoenix ** 5 Ginga Wing Jets * GigaRhinos / Steel Starbeast GigaRhinos ** 5 Ginga Wheeler Vehicles * GigaBitus / Giant Steel Starbeast GigaBitus (Cruiser/Scramble) Mode GoGo-V * Max Victory Robo ** Victory Robo *** Red Ladder *** Green Hover *** Victory Walker **** Blue Thrower **** Yellow Armor **** Pink Aider ** Max Shuttle / Linerboy * Grand Liner ** GoLiner 1 ** GoLiner 2 ** GoLiner 3 ** GoLiner 4 ** GoLiner 5 * Super Armor Shine Victory Mars ** Victory Mars / Beetle Mars *** Red Mars 1 *** Blue Mars 2 *** Green Mars 3 *** Yellow Mars 4 *** Pink Mars 5 ** Lights of Ginga * Sigma Project Timeranger * Time Robo Shadow Alpha/Beta ** Time Robo Alpha/Beta / TimeJet Gamma *** Time Jet 1 *** Time Jet 2 *** Time Jet 3 *** Time Jet 4 *** Time Jet 5 ** Time Shadow (Stealth/Robot) * Riding Time Robo ** Time Robo Alpha ** V-Rex (Dinosaur/V-Rex Robo) * Providas Gaoranger * GaoKing ** GaoTiger ** GaoBison ** GaoShark ** GaoEagle ** GaoLion ** Extra Modes *** Sword and Shield: + GaoElephant *** Spear: - GaoShark + GaoGiraffe *** Double Knuckle: - GaoTiger - GaoShark + GaoBear + GaoPolar *** Another Arm: - GaoTiger - GaoShark + GaoWolf + GaoHammerhead *** Striker: - GaoBison + GaoRhinos + GaoMajiro *** Cross Horn: - GaoTiger + GaoDias *** Spear Another Arm: - GaoTiger - GaoShark + GaoWolf + GaoGiraffe *** Spear and Shield: + GaoElephant - GaoShark + GaoGiraffe *** Spear and Knuckle: - GaoTiger - GaoShark + GaoBear + GaoGiraffe *** Swordmaster: + GaoPeacock *** Varlituder: - GaoTiger + GaoBear - GaoBison + GaoRhinos + GaoCobra - GaoShark + GaoPolar + GaoPeacock *** Aquadiver: + GaoManta *** Boomerang Arm: - GaoShark + GaoSwallow *** Drill Arm: - GaoShark + GaoSwallow + Gao Mole *** Ice Sword Arm: - GaoShark + GaoSwallow + GaoPenguin * GaoMuscle ** GaoBear ** GaoBison ** GaoPolar ** GaoEagle ** GaoGorilla ** Extra Modes *** Striker: - GaoBison - GaoEagle + GaoRhinos + GaoMajiro *** Striker Cross Horn: - GaoBison - GaoEagle + GaoRhinos + GaoMajiro - GaoBear + GaoDias *** Striker Spear: - GaoBison - GaoEagle + GaoRhinos + GaoMajiro - GaoPolar + GaoGiraffe *** GaoCracker: -GaoBear + GaoTiger - GaoPolar + GaoShark *** Longhorn: - GaoBear + GaoBoar - GaoBison - GaoEagle + GaoRhinos + GaoMajiro *** Magnum: + GaoWallaby * Soul Bird (Pyo) ** Pi ** Yo * GaoHunter ** GaoWolf ** GaoHammerhead ** GaoLigator ** Extra Modes *** Evil **** Spear: - GaoHammerhead + GaoGiraffe **** Double Knuckle: - GaoWolf - GaoHammerhead + GaoBear + GaoPolar *** Justice **** Blue Moon **** Phantom: - GaoHammerhead + GaoBat * GaoGod ** GaoJaguar ** GaoBuffalo ** GaoSawshark ** GaoCondor ** GaoLeon * GaoKnight ** GaoTiger ** GaoElephant ** GaoBison ** GaoShark ** GaoEagle ** GaoKong * GaoIcarus ** GaoDias ** GaoRhinos ** GaoMajiro ** GaoGiraffe ** GaoFalcon ** Extra Modes *** Another Arm and Foot: - GaoDias + GaoWolf - GaoRhinos - GaoMajiro + GaoBison - GaoGiraffe + GaoHammerhead * GaoKentaurus ** GaoTiger ** GaoElephant ** GaoShark ** GaoLion ** GaoFalcon * GaoGuardian ** GaoPeacock ** GaoWallaby & KoWallaby ** GaoTortoise ** GaoToppy *GaoTriple ** GaoManta & Mini Manta ** GaoBoar ** GaoBat * GaoDevil ** GaoDile ** GaoBat ** GaoJaws ** GaoHammerhead * GaoMercury ** GaoSwallow ** GaoMole ** GaoPenguin * Other Mecha ** GaoPanda ** Flame Pyon ** GaoMouse ** GaoStingray ** GaoHorse ** GaoCobra ** GaoMammoth (Normal/Carrier/Centaur Mode) ** GaoCrown ** GaoCamel ** GaoHawk ** GaoVulture ** GaoOwl ** GaoSwan ** GaoTurtle ** GaoKoala ** GaoFox ** GaoHedgehog ** GaoMingo ** GaoCougar ** GaoWombat ** GaoGlider ** GaoKangaroo ** GaoFangolin ** GaoSloth ** GaoRabbit ** GaoUtan ** GaoPrairie ** GaoApe ** GaoHowl ** GaoCrescent ** GaoToad ** GaoKark ** GaoBeaver ** GaoHamster ** GaoLynx ** GaoWhale ** GaoDolphin ** GaoGrampus ** GaoPelican ** GaoLesser ** GaoRaccoon ** GaoMink ** GaoSkunk ** GaoMongoose ** GaoPanther ** GaoCheetah ** GaoDugong ** GaoGoat ** GaoSheep ** GaoSeal ** GaoDonkey ** GaoHound ** GaoPotamus ** GaoRedNose ** GaoLizard ** GaoChameleon ** GaoPucoyote ** GaoZebra ** GaoGaur ** GaoEel ** GaoSerpent ** GaoJackal ** GaoRyx ** GaoCarp ** GaoSalamander ** GaoSnake Hurricaneger * Revolver Mammoth * TenraiSenpuujin ** Goraisempujin / Tenkusempujin / Tenkugoraijin *** Senpuujin / Senpuujin Harrier **** Hurricane Hawk **** Hurricane Lion **** Hurricane Dolphin *** Gouraijin **** Gorai Beetle **** Gorai Stag *** Tenkuujin (Helicopter/Robot) *** Furai Maru (for Goraisempujin) *** Extra Modes **** Goraisempujin Sword and Shield: - Gorai Stag + GaoTiger + GaoShark + GaoElephant **** TenkuGoraisempujin: - 1/2 Gorai Stag + Tenkuujin ** Tri-Condor * Karakuri Balls ** Sword Slasher / Mahoro Slasher (Abaranger vs. Hurricanger) ** Hammer Crusher *** Goat Crusher *** Totasu Hammer ** Plant Axe ** Gatling Attacker *** Gatling Leo *** Squid Attacker ** Furai Maru *** Furai Head *** Furai Knuckle ** Karakuri Manto ** Spin Bee ** Kabuto Gani ** Trance Spider ** Karakuri Stamp ** Pitashito Hitode ** Tri-Condor *** Tri Tsuno *** Tri Kanmuri *** Tri Tsume ** Legendary Karakuri Balls *** Raging Arrow *** Raging Bow Abaranger * Bakuryuu Brachiosaurus * OoAbarenoh ** KillerAbareno *** Abarenoh **** Tyranno **** Kera **** Ptera **** Extra Modes ***** AbarenohJi: - Ptera ***** Knuckles: - Kera + Paki ***** Nokodon: + Dime ***** Sraidon: + Stegosraidon ***** Rokkiru: + Parasarokkiro ***** Veilus: - Kera + Ankylobeirusu ***** Veilus Rokkiru: - Kera + Ankylobeirusu + Parasarokkiro ***** Galer: + Top Galer ***** NokodonFire: + Firenokodon ***** SempuGoraiAbareno: + Mahoro Slasher(Dinoguts of Hurricanger and Gouraijer) *** Killeroh **** Top Galer **** Stegosraidon **** Extra Modes ***** Knuckles Nokodon: + Paki + Dime ***** Veilus Rokkiru: + Parasarokkiro + Ankylobeirusu ** MaxRyuuOh *** MaxOhJa **** Styracosaurus **** Dino Carry *** Paki *** Dime *** Parasarokkiro *** Ankylobeirusu * Firenokodon Dekaranger * Super Dekaranger Robo ** Dekaranger Robo *** Patstriker *** Patgyrer *** Patrailer *** Patarmor *** Patsigner *** Extra Modes **** Full Blast Custom: + Blast Buggy ** DekaBike / DekaBike Robo * DekaBase (Regular/Carrier) / DekaBase Robo * DekaWing Robo / DekaWing Cannon ** Patwing 1 ** Patwing 2 ** Patwing 3 ** Patwing 4 ** Patwing 5 Other combinations: * Patrol Striker with Patrol Wings 2-5 * Patrol Wing 1 and the DekaMachine limbs combined with the DekaBike in a riding mode * DekaBase Crawler is able to be converted slightly to allow it to carry the DekaBike atop itself Magiranger * MagiKing ** MagiDragon *** MagiGaruda *** MagiTaurus *** MagiMermaid *** MagiFairy ** MagiPhoenix * FireCentaurus / Fire Kaiser ** MagiPhoenix ** Valkyrion * Travelion (Express/Robo) * SaintCentaurus / Saint Kaiser ** Saint MagiPhoenix ** Unigolon * MagiLegend King ** MagiFirebird ** MagiLion Other combinations: * A combination of MagiTaurus, MagiGaruda, MagiMermaid, and the Head Train of Travaleon Express. In this combination, the Head Train replaces both MagiPhoenix and MagiFairy as the chest possition on MagiKing. This is the only form to utilize the fold-out handles on the sides of the Head Train. Identified as '''Shoot MagiKing'.'' * ''Shoot Wolkaiser. This form is the only form to make use of a joint atop the Head Train, for the attachment of the Kaizer head.'' * A combination using both MagiPhoenix and MagiFairy in place of the Head Train in the formation of Travelion. * A combination using Wolzard in place of the Head Train in the formation of Travelion. This is the only depicted form that uses the hinges on Wolzard's legs, allowing them to fold alongside the chest module. * ''BraveCentaurus / BraveKaiser - Unigolon and Wolzard Fire. Can also use regular Wolzord.'' * A combination utilizing MagiTaurus, MagiGaruda, MagiMermaid, the head of MagiLion, and the Screw Calibur weapon from MagiFirebird. In this combination, the MagiLion's head replaces both MagiPhoenix and MagiFairy as the chest of MagiKing. Boukenger * Ultimate DaiBouken ** DaiBouken *** Gogo Dump *** Gogo Formula *** Gogo Gyro *** Gogo Dozer *** Gogo Marine Diver *** Extra Modes - Gogo Dozer, Gogo Marine, or both are inserted into Gogo Dump's carrying buckets. **** GouGou Trailer **** Drill: + Gogo Drill **** Shovel: + Gogo Shovel **** Mixer: + Gogo Mixer **** Crane: + Gogo Crane **** Drill and Shovel: + Gogo Drill + Gogo Shovel **** Drill and Mixer: + Gogo Drill + Gogo Mixer **** Drill and Crane: + Gogo Drill + Gogo Crane **** Super DaiBouken: + Gogo Drill + Gogo Shovel + Gogo Mixer + Gogo Crane **** Buster: + Gogo Jet (Dozer and Marine are put on wings) **** Aider and Police: - Gogo Dozer - Gogo Marine Diver + Gogo Aider + Gogo Police **** Voyager DaiBouken: + Gogo Voyager (Daibouken just rides Gogo Voyager) ** DaiTanken *** Gogo Drill *** Gogo Shovel *** Gogo Mixer *** Gogo Crane *** Gogo Jet ** Extra Modes *** Aider and Police: - Gogo Drill - Gogo Shovel + Gogo Aider + Gogo Police *** Unnamed Combo with Gogo Aider and Gogo Police attached to wings *** Roader and Fighter: - Gogo Drill - Gogo Shovel + Gogo Fighter + Gogo Roader * Siren Builder ** Gogo Fire ** Gogo Aider ** Gogo Police ** Extra Modes *** Dozer and Marine: - Gogo Aider - Gogo Police + Gogo Dozer + Gogo Marine Diver *** Drill and Shovel: - Gogo Aider - Gogo Police + Gogo Drill + Gogo Shovel *** Drill and Mixer: - Gogo Aider - Gogo Police + Gogo Drill + Gogo Mixer *** Crane: - Gogo Aider + Gogo Crane *** Jet: + Gogo Jet *** Roader: - Gogo Aider - Gogo Police + Gogo Roader * Burning Legend DaiVoyager ** DaiVoyager *** Gogo Commander *** Gogo Carrier *** Gogo Fighter *** Gogo Attacker *** Gogo Roader *** Extra Modes **** GoGo Voyager **** Drill and Shovel: - Gogo Fighter - Gogo Roader + Gogo Drill + Gogo Shovel ** Six Super Sentai Spirit Gekiranger * GekiRinTohja ** Geki(-)Tohja *** GekiTiger *** GekiJaguar *** GekiCheetah *** Extra Modes **** -Elephant-: + GekiElephant **** -Bat-: + GekiBat **** -Shark-: + GekiShark **** -Wolf-: - GekiCheetah + GekiWolf ** RinLion ** RinChameleon * GekiFire ** GekiGorilla ** GekiGazelle ** GekiPenguin Evil Mecha Bioman * Balzion Jetman * Veronica Zyuranger * Dora Talos Carranger * Braking * Norishiron 12 * Marine Zaboon * Sky Gigune * Land Zuzoon Megaranger * Gran Nejiros / Death Nejiro * Neji Crusher Timeranger * Nova * G-Zord * MechaCrisis * NeoCrisis Hurricanger * Megatagame Mark I to III * GainGain * Megatagame-Sexy * Furabirobo * Jaianto-Musasabisutaru Abaranger * Anamolicarus * Bakurenoh ** Carnoryutus ** Chasmosealdon ** Extra Modes *** Twin Drill: + Tyranno (Drill) * Unstoppable Connection Living Ship Barugigenia Dekaranger * Mysterious Sigeki Fancrusher * Mysterious Sigeki Devil Capture 1 * Mysterious Sigeki Devil Capture 2 * Embanzu * Shinobi Shadow 1 * Devil Capture 3 * Terrible Terror 1 * Devil Capture 4 * Cannon Gladiator 1 * Big Drawer 1 * Shinobi Shadow 2 * Cannon Gladiator 2 * Godunder * Terrible Terror 2 * Hunter Jet 1 * Ultimate Devil 1 * Megaria 1 * Devil Capture 5 * Night Chaser 1 * Canon Gladiator 3 * Million Missle 1 * Night Chaser 2 * Devil Capture 6 * Frankensaurus * Canon Gladiator 4 * Magaria 2 * Ultimate Devil 2 * Big Drawer 2 * Hunter Jet 2 * Million Missle 2 * Abutrailer / Abutrex * KillerTank * Apotrex Magiranger * WolCentaurus / Wolkaiser ** Wolzard ** Valkyrion Boukenger * Jaryuu Clan ** Daijaryuu Dorudo ** Daijaryuu Zarudo ** Daijaryuu Girado ** Daijaryuu Zorado * Dark Shadow ** Takumigami Biopanzer * Quester ** Giant God Gadadom ** Quester Robo Turbo (Rapidly) ** Quester Robo Elite (Commander) ** Quester Robo Blaze (Erupt) ** Quester Robo Radial (Advance) ** Quester Robo Cannon ** Homonculus Quester Jet Over (Scramble) Category:Zords